


May The Masquerade Be With You

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Masquerade, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione prepares for Star Wars Week and winds up on a planet far away.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	May The Masquerade Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom Roll on 5/2/20. I picked the trope: Masquerade and pairing Hermione Granger/Sheev Palpatine. I used Grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione was excited about Star Wars week at the Ministry. The Ministry was trying something new since most of the younger witches and wizards were into Star Wars. They decided to have a Masquerade ball on May the fourth. 

She laid her Padme Amidala costume out on the bed. It was her white outfit Padme had wore in Attack of the Clones. 

Once dressed, she did her hair in an intricate braid and placed her wand on her hip holster and her clutch bag; she never leaves home without it. Placing her time turner around her neck, underneath her shirt, she gave herself a once over before flooing to the Star Wars Masquerade Ball.

Hermione felt woozy traveling through floo network and appeared at a place she had never been before. "Hello?" she glanced around, noticing how dark the room was.

"Bloody hell, one time, the floo network messed up and I don't know where the hell I am. Lumos." Hermione spoke, revealing the burgundy room with a considerable desk and window. She gasped, "I am not on Earth anymore," watching the vehicles flying by the window. She pinched herself, "No, not dreaming."

She heard the door behind her, trying to find a place to hide, but failed miserably as an older, distinguished gentleman strolled in. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise when she recognized, "Senator Palpatine?"

Palpatine was caught off guard by her sudden appearance in his office chambers. "My dear, you should not be here! Tell me, was it the will of the Force?"

"Well, I was on my way to a Star Wars Masquerade Ball on my home planet of Earth. I am a witch, traveled by Floo network. When I felt woozy, the floo was spinning so rapidly, then I found myself here."

Palpatine smiled at her as he escorted her to the couch before Hermione passed out. "I see you favor Padme."

"My outfit for the Masquerade. I hope I won't cause to much trouble."

"No, not at all! You can stay with me until we can figure out a way to get you home."

"But the Masquerade?"

Palpatine sighed, "As it happens, we are holding one here tonight. You can be my escort. But you will have to wear a different costume."

"Deal."


End file.
